1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical waveguide member for transmitting an optical signal, an optical circuit board, an optical circuit module, a display apparatus, a method for manufacturing the optical waveguide member, and a method for manufacturing the optical circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, optical signals have been used instead of electrical signals as media for transmitting information. Optical waveguide members having optical waveguides formed therein are used as means for transmitting the optical signals.
An exemplary known optical waveguide member includes a core layer that allows light to propagate therethrough, a first clad layer that covers the core layer, and a second clad layer that also covers the core layer. A light-emitting element is provided on a surface of the optical waveguide member.
The known optical waveguide member is manufactured by successively forming the first clad layer, the core layer, and the second clad layer on a support board, such as a printed circuit board, in that order. The core layer is strip-shaped and has an inclined surface at a longitudinal one end thereof. The inclined surface is formed such that the distance between the inclined surface and the first clad layer is increased toward the longitudinal one end. The inclined surface is formed by the process that first a core material layer made of the material of the core layer is formed on the first clad layer, then, anisotropic etching is applied to a longitudinal one end of the core material layer before the second clad layer is formed.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-148129 (page 11 and FIG. 2) is an example of related art.
In the method for manufacturing the known optical waveguide member, anisotropic etching is performed to form the inclined surface of the core layer, and it is difficult to control the shape of the inclined surface. Therefore, manufacturing process of the optical waveguide member is complicated.
An object of the present invention is to provide an optical waveguide member, an optical circuit board including the optical waveguide member, an optical circuit module including the optical circuit board and an optical semiconductor element, a display apparatus including the optical waveguide member, a method for manufacturing the optical waveguide member, and a method for manufacturing the optical circuit board, which address the above-described problem.